Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachable arrangements, e.g., harnesses, fall protection arrangements, and the like and, in particular to an attachable arrangement including multiple straps, including one or more straps that are removably attachable around the leg of a user.
Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, there exist various embodiments and arrangements that are attachable to a person to provide assistance to the wearer or ensure the wearer's safety in certain situations. Such attachable arrangements come in many forms, including, but not limited to, harnesses, safety belts, climbing harnesses, fall protection harnesses, safety harnesses, fall protection arrangements, etc. While there are many variations in such attachable arrangements, all normally include one or more elongate straps that are adjustable to fit different wearers. In operation, a person will don the attachable arrangement, attach the straps around the specified parts of his or her body, and adjust these straps to fit comfortably, yet effectively.
For example, full body harnesses are widely used for lifting and lowering individuals in dangerous situations and as a primary component in a personal fall arrest system. These harnesses can also be used for work positioning, travel restriction, ladder climbing, rescue retrieval, and evacuation. While these harnesses are used mainly in an industrial setting, and particularly the construction industry where the likelihood and danger of falls from heights is both numerous and significant, a full body harness can be used in various other applications in which total suspension and support of the body must be ensured, either expectedly or unexpectedly. Various harnesses are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,804,830; 5,957,091; and 4,712,513, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In a full body harness (or similar fall protection arrangement and system), two removably attachable leg loops are provided, and these leg loops are comprised of one or more straps. Such attachment, coupled with the use of a sub-pelvic strap, provides the appropriate support to the user's lower body. Further, when attached, the resulting arrangement may be referred to as a “bikini” cut based upon the positioning of the leg straps (or loops) and the contact with the user's legs and groin area. i.e., the formation of a V-shape on the front side of the arrangement. See FIG. 2.
One common drawback existing with prior art harnesses is the discomfort associated with the use of this “bikini” cut arrangement. For example, the user will often wear the leg straps of the harness incorrectly based upon these straps “riding up,” again, due to the V-shape, and contact with the groin area. Therefore, it is common for many users, such as at construction sites, to wear a full body harness not properly buckled around the user's legs. This is especially common if the user is in an environment in which they feel that the risk of falling is low.
One alternative to the “bikini” cut leg strap arrangement is a “sit” harness, which is commonly used by riggers and roped-access professionals. However, one of the drawbacks associated with the use of a “sit” harness is that the leg loops do not fully open, i.e., fully detach, during the donning procedure. Accordingly, this makes donning the harness much more difficult, and requires the user to adjust the leg loops to accommodate variations in clothing from day to day. Still further, such a “sit” harness requires the user to step through the leg loops and maintain balance during this donning process.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art of attachable arrangements, such as fall protection arrangements and systems, harnesses, safety equipment, and the like for an improved attachable arrangement. In particular, there remains a need for an attachable arrangement that provides leg straps (or loops) that are more comfortable when attached. There remains a further need in the art for an attachable arrangement that can be easily and effectively donned, such as by the user in the work environment. There also remains a need for an attachable arrangement that leads to increased safety compliance at the worksite, and provides more effective and safe support of the user in the event of a fall.